


Reporter at the Fortress

by notasidekick



Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fortress of Solitude, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Liam, Reporter, daily planet reporter, justakansasboy, superman interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasidekick/pseuds/notasidekick
Summary: Reporter Liam Ash gets the opportunity to interview Superman at his Fortress of Solitude. He was most certainly not expecting to see two screaming teens and one Superdog running around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the post from @justakansasboy on tumblr
> 
> Kal: And this is the fortress of solitude, where only the elite last of the nobel house of el are allowed, the last if the proud and noble race of kryp--
> 
> Kon: *runs by in his underwear with dry ramen hanging out of his mouth chasing after Krypto*
> 
> Kara: *chasing after Kon and screaming at him in kryptonese, waving a chair while robots try to soothe her*
> 
> Kal: ahh yes... our ancestors would be proud...

  Alright, he had to admit it. This was cool. This was beyond cool. He actually did it! He was chosen to interview _the_ Superman! Some of the Daily Planet’s reporters had their name written on paper and mixed up in a bowl. Whoever was chosen would be the one to do the interview. Clark Kent had originally won, but stuttered out a reason he couldn’t. Something about Ma, Connor and pies.

 

  To be honest, Liam was pretty happy that Clark had opted out, because his name was the next one to be pulled. And no, he _didn’t_ squeal, no matter _what_ the others said. Anyway, he was excited. He was currently on the roof of the Daily Planet, waiting for Superman to make his entrance. When Liam caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye, he gasped.

 

  The shaded form of Superman floated above him. The man had a single yet perky curl decorating his forehead, and his large hands were curled into tight fists and rested on his hips in a classic hero pose. The sunlight highlighting his most prominent features only increased the awe aspect, and the weakness of the young reporters knees.

 

  He opened perfectly rosy lips, and the most beautiful song Liam had ever heard spilled out. Liam couldn’t breathe.

 

  “Are you Liam Ash?” He asked. Liam nodded frantically enough to shake his glasses off his face. A whoosh of air, and the next thing he knew a tanned hand was holding his glasses out for him.

 

  “Here you go, son.” Liam was blinded by the Kryptonian’s smile. “Are you ready to go?”

 

  “I- ye- yes sir.” Liam attempted to compose himself, but all effort was lost as he was swept off of his feet and into the muscular arms of Superman. Within seconds, they were in the air and halfway to their destination. Liam hardly even got the chance to see the landscape running by beneath him before they descended from the air and onto soft snow. Looking around, Liam wasn’t sure if they had left the clouds or not.

 

  “Are you alright there, son?” Liam snapped out of his trance and nodded. The large man set him down and got to work opening the fortress. The grand doors opened. Liam was stunned.

 

  Superman spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

 

  **“And this is the Fortress of Solitude, where only the elite last of the House of El are allowed, the last of the proud and noble race of Kryp-”** A sudden crash and a yell interrupted the man’s speech.

 

  A white dog sprinted into the room, skid around the corner and disappeared down a hallway. As soon as the dogs tail had vanished, a yell and a crash was heard. A teen rushed into the room, clad in nothing but his boxers. A square of dried ramen noodles was clenched between his teeth and a large frying pan in his hands.

 

  The boy tried to skid to a stop, but failed as the slippery floor sent him spinning face first into the wall. He flailed his arms and legs, somehow getting himself back on his feet and following the dog’s trail.

 

  Hot on his heels was Supergirl, yelling in a weird language and waving a chair around. A small army of flying robots surrounded her, either patting her hair or tugging at her cape. The girl screamed in frustration, throwing the chair at the nearest wall. It shattered into fragments, and Superman calmly shielded Liam with his cape.

 

  Liam turned to Superman to thank him, only to see him looking more tired than he had ever seen the hero before. His mouth was set into a stiff line and his fingers placed on the bridge of his nose.

 

 **“Ah, yes… Our ancestors would be proud.”** He acknowledged Liam with a tilt of his head.

 

  “So… any questions?”

 

End


End file.
